1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods for making an inspection fixture and, more particularly, to a method for making fixtures via a quick molding process and a mold assembly for use in such a method.
2. Description of Related Art
Many covers for mobile devices are manufactured with complicated shapes. Quality control of these covers generally involves checking whether the covers match with a standard product. Thus, inspection fixture tools are needed to measure the covers. Typical inspection fixtures have a plurality of pins for positioning the covers being inspected. The accuracy of the measurement of the covers may vary with the accuracy of the inspection fixtures and the pins. Many methods, such as computerized numerical control process, rapid prototyping, and quick molding, are used in small batch production of the inspection fixtures required with high accuracy.
Computerized numerical control processes are effective in production of inspection fixtures, however, in batch-scale production it can be costly and time consuming. In the new technology of rapid prototyping, a thin layer of metallic powder is spread over a platform and sintered into place by a laser beam controlled by a computer which creates the required shape from data stored in a CAD system. Thus, three-dimensional geometry can be constructed layer by layer in every detail, enabling even highly complex parts and tools to be built up in a quick and fully automated process. However, rapid prototyping requires expensive specialized equipment. Quick molding is a method in which a product can be molded in a simple mold by pouring a hardenable fluid into the mold. However, the accuracy of the inspection fixtures and distance between the pins may be seriously affected by contraction of the fluid.
Therefore, a method for making an inspection fixture is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.